Sexletes
by MaslowRoxMusic
Summary: James and Kendall have a hockey game by themselves.  What happens in the locker room?  NOTE: I do not own Big Time Rush


"That was a nice game," Kendall said as he and James walked into the locker room.

"Yeah. One of the best hockey games I've ever played," James replied.

"I'm gonna go shower," Kendall said.

"Ok," James replied as he watched Kendall strip down. He loved Kendall and had a crush on him for as long as he could remeber. He watched as Kendall took off his shorts and his jockstrap was exposed. James loved the sight of Kendall's pale ass.

After James and Kendall had both showered, they went back to the Palm Woods, where Carlos and Logan were sleeping. "We can play again tomorrow," Kendall said. "If Carlos and Logan are still sleeping, we can play by ourselves again."

Carlos and Logan had lots of homework to do, so they stayed home from the hockey game. "Sure, we can play again," James replied. He hoped that they could play again privately. The two went to sleep since it was late.

The next day, James was awakened by the smell of bread. He sat up and saw Kendall wasn't in his bed. He went into the kitchen, where he saw Kendall eating toast with his hockey uniform on.

"You ready to play?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'll just grab a granola bar and change and we can go," James answered.

After they had both eaten, they quietly exited and got in the car outside.

_30 minutes later... _

"I beat you!" Kendall excitedly said.

"Whatever," James replied. "Just go shower and we can go."

Kendall then stripped down to his jockstrap. Kendall then turned around so he was facing James. James looked down and saw a bulge in Kendall's jockstrap.

"Are you sure you don't want to shower first?" Kendall asked. "I went first yesterday."

Instead of responding to his question, James stuttered, "U-um, a-are you h-h-hard?"

Kendall looked down. "Oh yeah. I kinda get a boner after a game."

James never noticed that, but it was enough to drive him over the edge. He got up and kissed Kendall. Kendall was surprised, but he loved it. His girlfriend Jo never kissed him so passionately like James before. Kendall kissed him back, to James' shock. They fought for dominance, but James let Kendall take over.

Then James released and started to bite Kendall's neck softly. Kendall breathed heavily and moaned. James then stopped, revealing a purple mark. "What if Carlos and Logan see this?" Kendall said.

"Just tell them it was a bruise," James replied. James then began licking Kendall's nipples. They became erect at the moist touch. James then licked at Kendall's abs. He traced them with his tongue, then dipped his tongue into his navel. Kendall moaned again. James then went further down to mouth Kendall's penis through the jockstrap. Kendall wanted James so badly.

Kendall took off James' shirt and shorts, leaving both of them in their jockstraps. James then took off Kendall's and started to suck his cock quickly. Kendall moaned as James deep-throated him and his fingers played with Kendall's pubes. Kendall then whined as James stopped licking and sucking.

That whine soon turned to one of pleasure. James had released his hard, throbbing dick from the confines of his jockstrap. James slammed Kendall's chest against the lockers and started thrusting hard and quickly into Kendall's tight asshole. He didn't give Kendall any time to adjust, but they both got immense pleasure. Kendall didn't even care if they were doing it bareback.

The sound of Kendall's constant moans was enough for James to cum into Kendall. There wasn't any warning, but Kendall loved it. The feeling of it made Kendall scream James' name as he came against the lockers. Then James stopped thrusting and took his pulsing dick out, much to the disappointment of Kendall.

"Let's get dressed and shower at the Palm Woods," James said.

"Okay," Kendall with a sigh. They both got dressed and started for the car. "You know I've always liked you."

James was surprised. "I like you too." He noticed the pout on Kendall's face. "Don't worry, we can have some more sex in our room," James said with a wink.

And with that, they zoomed off in the car.


End file.
